The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Mobile devices adapted for Multi SIM application are now becoming available to end users. A benefit of such mobile devices for the user is that the user should be able to receive calls on several subscriptions using a single device.
For example, a Dual SIM Dual Standby (DSDS) terminal comprises means for receiving/sending messages associated with at least two subscriber identities. The at least two subscriber identities may be associated with the same or different cellular networks, and may be using the same or different Radio Access Technologies (RAT).
However, typical DSDS mobile devices have generally only one radiofrequency (RF) module and/or only one baseband (BB) module, that can be shared by the two Subscriber Identities (SI) in Idle Discontinuous Reception (Idle-DRX) mode, but that are able to manage only one SI at each moment in time in idle no-DRX modes and in dedicated modes. Therefore, as soon as a SI is active (for signalling with the network, or for voice call or packet transfer, for example), the other SI becomes out of range with respect to the network, typically leading to missed calls on said other SI. This limitation typically involves low performance of such devices in terms of Mobile Terminated (MT) call setup from the user point of view (i.e. a high missed call rate).
In addition, after a call on one SI has ended, for instance, the User equipment (UE) may spend some time recovering network access for the other SI, thus further degrading the incoming call reception rate.
Document EP2119272 discloses that a method for taking measurements by a UE during a measurement gap begins with taking UE-specific measurements. The UE requests a measurement gap from a wireless network, the request including the UE-specific measurements. The UE receives measurement gap information from the network, including when the measurement gap is scheduled. Finally, the UE takes the measurements during the scheduled measurement gap.
In WO 2007/053851 there are described mechanisms and methods that facilitate preparation of inter-RAT and/or inter-frequency handover with respect to a mobile device. A UE can indicate to a network servicing the UE that the UE desires to perform measurements with respect to a different frequency and/or different RAT. Data on the downlink channel can then be scheduled to ensure that data intended for the UE is not lost while the UE is performing the measurement.
There is a need for methods and devices that allow a multiple subscriber identity mobile phone (having at least a first and second SI) with a one receiver/transmitter configuration to perform measurements (e.g. to monitor the cellular context) associated with the second SI nor to receive paging messages related to the second SI when the UE is in dedicated mode on the first SI.
Embodiments of the present invention will improve the situation.